Conventional approaches for CWDM multiplexing and demultiplexing may be costly, cumbersome, and/or inefficient—e.g., they may be complex and/or time consuming, and/or may have limited responsivity due to losses.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.